Auto-loading firearms generally carry multiple rounds of ammunition or shells that are stored in a magazine. The magazine can be fixed to the firearm or removably attached to the firearm near the receiver. In firearms such as auto-loading shotguns, a feed latch mechanism will generally lock the bolt in an open position after firing of the last round of ammunition from the firearm. In some firearm models, this latch mechanism will remain in a locked position that can block loading of additional rounds, even after the action is closed, until a release button for the latch is engaged. While this apparently-simple task can be accomplished in a variety of ways, it is desirable that the firearm be secured in as simple and intuitive manner as possible, with a minimal use of levers, switches or buttons, and with a procedure and access that is easily accomplished by a shooter wearing gloves. The same concerns apply to the re-loading of the round and releasing the bolt to close and lock the round into the chamber. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved feed latch mechanism that addresses the foregoing and other related and unrelated problems in the art.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate and understand that, according to common practice, various features of the drawings discussed below are not necessarily drawn to scale, and that dimensions of various features and elements of the drawings may be expanded or reduced to more clearly illustrate the embodiments of the present invention described herein.